Mr Pizza Man!
by The Ragdoll Hatter
Summary: Logan is dressed as the Pizza man and is a little drunk, Kendall is home alone. Anything could happen ;) Yaoi story, Kogan! Enjoy!


Mr. Pizza Man~!

I wrote this story for my friend while thinking about pizza.. never again shall I see it the same way xD

Anyways! Its not the best but oh well! Mind you I didn't edit this so there IS mistakes! Thank you very much!

I DON'T OWN BTR!

YAOI! MATURE CONTENT!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Ding-Dong!

Kendall looked over at the door from the living room, he grinned a little, "Ah the Pizza is here!" he got up and grabbed his wallet before walking over to the door. Normally Kendall wouldn't be eating pizza on a Friday night but with his family gone and nobody in the house? well anything he wanted to eat was avalible! He opened the door and let the pizza man in.

"Sorry for making you wait, I had to- Say are you okay?" He asked as the Pizza man, he had his back turned to Kendall and was slowly setting the box down on the table, he was panting softly and seemed to be a little shaken up, or so Kendall thought.

"Ah~ J-just fine.. t-thank you f-for asking" The pizza man panted out, he seemed to be.. moaning? Kendall frowned then reached out to the Pizza man's shoulder

"Are you-" Kendall didn't have time to finish his sentence as the smaller man pushed him into the wall and kissed Kendall, Kendall gasped and the pizza man took advantage of this, slidding his tongue into his mouth and playing with every little area.

Kendall could taste the alcohol in the other's mouth and it slowly numbed Kendall's own mind, he really couldn't take alcohol very well.

He moaned into the other mouth then started to fight back with his tongue, trying to earn back some dignity.

Both pulled away after a few minutes, gasping for air. Kendall blushed as he looked down at the pizza man, he could have sworn he knew him..

Logan! It was Logan!

"L-Logan, why the hell are you dressed as the pizza man?" Kendall asked him as he watched the panting mess look back up at him and smirk seductively

"It was the only way to get your attention, now shut up and let me take you to a whole new world" Logan said as he grabbed onto Kendalls shirt and dragged him over to the couch.

Logan straddled himself on his lap and took Kendall's shirt off, giving him a soft and tender kiss before biting his lip a little, "Kendall.. I am going to make you fuck me so hard.. and I'm not going to stop" Logan smirked as he heard Kendall groan and buck his hips under him, Logan then slowly grinded himself on Kendalls lower regions.

"Ah.. Logan.. How did you get so fuckable?" Kendall groaned and placed his hands on Logan's hips then slid his hands up under his shirt ever so slowly, caressing ever little part of his soft skin, Logan moaned softly as he touched his skin.

"When you stopped seeing me as "Just a Friend'" Logan smirked seductively and kissed him gently, biting Kendall's bottom lip asking for permission to explore his mouth, which Kendall eagerly allowed, they deepend the kiss more and started panting from the heat coming from both of their bodies, their skin feeling like fire as they touched each other through their clothing, their pants starting to get a little too tight. Logan kissed Kendall gently on his lips then smirked and climbed down off his lap and kneeled down in front of him, spreading his legs as he keept eye contact with the panting and flushed Kendall sitting before him.

"Kendall.. You've been a mad Pizza man" He grinned up at him as he leaned over and unzipped Kendall's pants with his teeth then pulled his pants down with his boxers, revealing his hard cock. Kendall moaned as Logan took it into his hands and licked the precum off then looked up at Kendall through his eyelashes before putting Kendall's length into his mouth and deep throating it, his head began to bob as he slid it in and out of his mouth, Kendall moaned and groaned as Logan began to go faster.

"Ah! Fuck! Logan!" Kendall moaned loudly and bucked slightly into Logan's mouth, Logan moaned slightly making Kendall moan at the feel on the vibration, Kendall could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax,

"Logan! I'm-I'm gonna come!" Kendall moaned and panted softly Logan smirked as he gently pulled Kendall's length out of his mouth, Kendall looked at him confused.

"I can't let you come just yet, I need to make this last as long as I can~" Logan took his tie off and wrapped it around Kendall's neck, "Come~ Lets Take this to the bedroom~" Logan winked as he pulled Kendall out of the chair and leads him into the bedroom, kissing his lips gently.

Kendall smirked as twirled logan around and pushed him down on the bed, "Loggie~ Its time for some payback" He crawled over ontop of Logan and looked down at him kissing his neck gently as he loosened the buttons to his shirt one by one until his chest was visible. He looked into Logans eyes and kissed his chest softly, making him moan softly and blush a little.

"Kendall.." Logan moaned as Kendall unzipped his pants next and stripped him of his pants and boxers

Kendall chuckled as he saw Logans hard cock, "so your just as hard as me" he looked at him and smirked a little, "I'll fix that in a minute" he looked over at the small table next to the bed and saw a pair of handcuffs and some lube, he reached over and grabbed them, Logan looked curiously at him

"What are you doing with those?" he asked while blushing, he knew but he didn't want to believe that Kendall was interested in that kinky stuff.

Kendall winked at logan and took both his wrists, kissing them softly as he put the handcuffs on them and hooked it to the bedpost, "I think you know" he grinned a little as popped the bottle open and put a decent amount of lube on his fingers then spread Logan's legs apart and placed them on his shoulders as he looked down at him and kissed him gently.

Logan blushed as he looked up at Kendall, who smiled down at him before gently putting two fingers into Logan's enterance, Logan gasped as he felt himself being stretched.

"K-Kendall! Two?!" He looked up at him and whimpered softly as it hurt slightly

Kendall kissed his forehead gently, "Shh.. It'll be okay in a min" He began to scissor his fingers inside Logan and began to pump it in and out slowly. Logan began to pant softly as he began to feel hot again, his arms feeling slightly tired as they where stuck in the air and he began to moan softly. Kendall grinned a little and added another finger and began to pump them in and out, feeling for his good spot..

"Ah! KENDALL!" Logan cried out, Kendall assumed that was the spot. He pulled his fingers out making Logan whine at the loss.

Kendall gently aligned himself up to Logan's entrance and looked into his Logan's eyes, "You ready?" he kiss him gently

Logan nodded slightly and kissed back. There was a sharp pain as Kendall then shoved his large manhood into Logan's rather small enterance, he moaned slightly as he then waited for Logan to adjust, what seconds past feelt like minutes but Logan then nodded once more and kendall then pulled out then shoved back into him, he slowly began doing that pumping himself in and out of Logan making him tremble slightly underneath him. Kendall then pumped into him harder, hitting his sweet spot and making him moan out loud setting something off in Logan.

"Kendall!" Logan moaned, "Faster!" Kendall obliged as he began to pump in and out faster and faster, hitting his sweet spot each time. Their bodies heating up once more, their panting and moaned filled the room. Kendall reached down and took Logan's length in his hand and began to pump it in his hand at the same pace.

"Kendall! I-I'm gonna come!" Logan groaned and bucked his hips into Kendall's hands

"I-I Know! Same!" Kendall moaned and shoved his manhood into Logan once more, "LOGAN!" he cried out as he came into Logan.

"KENDALL!" Logan cried out nearly the same time as he came all over the duo's chests, getting some on his chest and chin.

Kendall panted softly and pulled out of him, taking Logan's wrists and unlocking the handcuffs which he gladly let them fall to his sides, they layed next to each other, not saying anything but listening to each others panting until they calmed down.

"Logie?" Kendal looked over at Logan,

"Hm?" He looked back him

"I never told you before.. but I love you.." Kendall grinned a little

Logan rolled his eyes and smiled, "I love you to.. what do you want?"

"You know" Kendall winked

Logan laughed, "Round two?"

Kendall chuckled and reached over to the desk and grabbed a gag.

* * *

FINISHED!


End file.
